Medical leads typically have an elongate lead body that is used to deliver a therapy (e.g., one or more electrical pulses) to a location of interest within a patient. Many leads have one or more electrodes (e.g., ring electrodes or coil electrodes) disposed along the lead body. Some such leads also have a fixation member (e.g., an active fixation member) at the distal end of the lead body for fixing the lead body at a desired location within a patient's body. There is a need in the art for alternative designs and methods of construction for leads.